MDA
by yoho
Summary: Das Schlimmste an meinem Job ist, jemandem zu sagen, dass ein Mensch, der ihm nahesteht, tot ist. Im Auroren-Jargon heißt das MDA. Mitteilung an die Angehörigen.“ Tonks holte tief Luft. Harry, du musst für mich eine MDA machen.“


Title: MDA

Author: Yoho

Rating: T

Spoiler: Die Geschichte spielt irgendwann nach dem fünften Band. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs und sieben werden nur teilweise berücksichtigt.

Teaser: „Das Schlimmste an meinem Job ist, jemandem zu sagen, dass ein Mensch, der ihm nahesteht, tot ist. Im Auroren-Jargon heißt das MDA. Mitteilung an die Angehörigen." Tonks holte tief Luft. „Harry, du musst für mich eine MDA machen

Authors Note: Harry, Hermine, Ron und Luna sind während der Suche nach den Horkruxen zeitweise untergetaucht. In ‚MDA' wird Harry von Tonks zu sich nach Hause bestellt. Es muss etwas Wichtiges passiert sein, denn das Treffen ist für Harry nicht ganz ungefährlich.

Meine Kurzgeschichten bauen aufeinander auf und stehen in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge zueinander. Die Handlung folgt nach Band fünf nur noch teilweise den HP-Büchern. Wem Ereignisse und Charaktere fremd vorkommen, sollte deshalb bitte in meine Bio sehen. Dort gibt's mehr Infos dazu.

Mein Dank geht wie immer an miffi und daeny für das Betalesen.

Disclaimer: Hogwarts mit all seinen Charakteren gehört Frau Rowling. Den Plot habe ich mir ausgedacht.

**MDA**

„Harry, bist du das?" Tonks Stimme klang heiser.

„Wenn ich's nicht wäre, wärst du jetzt schon tot. Was soll die Nummer hier?"

„Komm erst mal rein!" Tonks zog ihn am Ärmel seiner Jacke in das Haus. Die Tür fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss. Harry folgte ihr in die Küche und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Ein Butterbier?"

Er nickte.

„Du siehst nicht gut aus", sagte Tonks leise.

„Wir hatten in der letzten Zeit nicht viel zu essen. Außerdem ist Hermine krank. Erkältung und Fieber. Und dann kam noch deine Eule mit einem chiffrierten Text. Wir haben keine Poppy da draußen und ich musste Hermine mit einer Mischung aus starkem Kaffee und Paracetamol auf die Beine bringen, damit ich deinen Brief überhaupt lesen konnte. Sie ist die einzige, die weiß, wie man das zurückübersetzt."

„Paraceta – was?"

„Paracetamol. Eine Schmerztablette, die Fieber senkt. Hermines Eltern haben uns eine komplette Muggel-Notfallapotheke mitgegeben."

„Wie bist du hierher gekommen?"

„Na wie schon?" Harry grinste. „Zu Fuß und mit Bus und Bahn. Da du meintest, dass neben dem Apparieren und dem Floh-Netzwerk jetzt auch der Himmel überwacht wird, blieb mir ja wohl nichts anderes übrig. Weißt du, wie lange ich unterwegs war? Vierzehn Stunden! Die Muggel sind echt arm dran."

Harry ließ sich in seinem Stuhl zurücksinken.

„Hast du heute was gegessen?", fragte Tonks.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie setzte daraufhin den Herd in Gang und schaffte es sogar, ohne etwas zu verkleckern, Harry eine warme Mahlzeit auf einen Teller zu schaufeln.

Er aß hungrig. „Also, was ist los? Du hast mich hoffentlich nicht hierher bestellt, um mir zu sagen, dass ich alt aussehe und dringend was zu essen brauche."

„Nein, deswegen nicht."

„Also was ist? Ist jemand gestorben?" Harry hatte das in einem scherzhaften Ton gesagt. Dann wurde er blass, weil Tonks überhaupt nicht lächelte. „Scheiße, es ist jemand gestorben. - Hermines Eltern? Bitte nicht, Tonks. Sag mir, dass es nicht Hermines Eltern sind. Das würde sie umbringen."

„Keine Angst, sie sind wohlauf und gut versteckt", versicherte Tonks eilig.

Harry starrte auf seinen leeren Teller.

„Wer ist es dann?"

Tonks drehte sich um und sah durch das Fenster hinaus in die Dunkelheit.

„Weißt du, was das Schlimmste an meinem Job ist?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das Töten? Die Lebensgefahr? Die Einsamkeit?"

Tonks sprach Richtung Fenster: „Nein, Harry. Das Schlimmste ist, jemandem zu sagen, dass ein Mensch, der ihm nahesteht, tot ist. Im Auroren-Jargon heißt das MDA: Mitteilung an die Angehörigen. Keiner hier reißt sich darum, so was zu machen. Manchmal kann man es auch einfach nicht." Tonks holte tief Luft. „Harry, du musst für mich eine MDA machen. Ich kann das nicht. Ich würde anfangen zu heulen und das wäre in so einem Fall nicht gut. Das hilft dem anderen nicht."

Harry spürte, wie ihm das Blut in den Ohren rauschte. „Wer ist tot?"

„Lunas Vater."

Harry schluckte und sagte leise: „Xenophilius."

„Ja, Xenophilius Lovegood."

„Wie?"

„Das willst du nicht wissen."

„Verdammt noch mal, Tonks! Aber Luna wird wissen wollen, wie es passiert es. Mit so einer Antwort kann sie nicht leben."

„Sie will es auch nicht wissen. Aus! Akzeptier das."

„Nein!" Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Okay, okay. Aber bitte erzähl's ihr nicht. Sag es war ein Avada. – Harry?"

Er nickte. „Und was war es wirklich?"

„Fenrir Greyback und sein Rudel."

Harry war mit dem Kopf auf die Tischplatte gesunken. „Woher wisst ihr, dass es Xenophilius gewesen ist?"

„Seine magische Signatur. Sie bleibt auch in den kleinsten Resten eines Zauberers oder einer Hexe erhalten."

Harry merkte, dass ihm übel wurde. Er ging zum Waschbecken und trank aus dem Wasserhahn. Der Raum drehte sich.

„Tonks, Tonks. Was erwartest du von mir? Warum ich? Warum nicht Ron? Er ist ihr Freund."

Tonks hatte sich jetzt wieder umgewandt und packte Harry an den Schultern, wie um die Drehungen des Raumes zu stoppen.

„Weil sie hinterher jemanden braucht, den sie nicht hasst. Und weil es jemand sein muss, der nicht weint, wenn er es sagt. Deshalb nicht ich und deshalb nicht Hermine."

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich nicht heule?"

„Du wirst heulen. Aber nicht, wenn du es ihr sagst. Versprich mir das. Ich weiß, dass du das kannst. Nicht weil du ein Mann bist, sondern weil ich dich früher erlebt habe. Ich weiß, dass du deine Gefühle sehr gut unter Kontrolle hast. Sag's ihr. Nimm sie in den Arm. Tröste sie. Aber zeig, dass du stark bist. Das hilft ihr. Ausheulen kannst du dich bei Hermine. Okay?"

Tonks hatte ihm ein Schlafmittel gegeben. Sonst hätte er in der Nacht kein Auge zugetan. Trotzdem fühlte er sich am Morgen wie gerädert.

Der Abschied war kurz. Als er in dem Bus saß, der ihn in das Dorf bringen würde, in dessen Nähe sie im Wald lagerten, wusste er immer noch nicht, wie er es machen sollte.

_Luna, setz dich mal._

_Luna, du musst jetzt ganz tapfer sein._

_Luna, ich habe eine traurige Nachricht für dich._

_Luna, mein Beileid._

_Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße! Ich kann so was nicht. Das können die doch nicht von mir verlangen. Ich bin achtzehn. Ich bin kein Auror. Ich war nie gut mit Worten. _

… _nie gut mit Worten._

… _nie gut mit Worten._

Harry ging in der Abenddämmerung durch die Felder. Dann verschluckte ihn der Wald. Die Pfade wurden immer kleiner und unscheinbarer. Schließlich näherte er sich einer dichten Baumgruppe aus Birken und Weiden. Er stieß einen trillernden Pfiff aus, der wie ein Vogelruf klang.

Die Antwort kam einige Sekunden später.

Harry huschte vorsichtig durch einen Vorhang aus Weidenzweigen und sah zwei Zauberstäbe auf sich gerichtet. Ron sprach einen Zauber und über seinem Kopf leuchtete es grün auf. Die Zauberstäbe senkten sich.

Hermine lag in ihrem Schlafsack. Sie nahm ihn in die Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Schön, dass du wieder da bist. Ich hab' dich vermisst." Ihre Stimme war rau und ihre Augen glänzten. Ihre Haut war schweißnass.

„Ich hab' dich auch vermisst."

_Du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr. _

„Was war los?"

Harry löste sich aus Hermines Armen und sah Luna an.

Luna wurde blass und schwankte.

„Harry?", fragte sie unsicher.

Er ging auf sie zu und legte die Arme um ihren Rücken.

Lunas Beine gaben nach und Harry hielt sie fest.

„Dad?"

Harry schwieg.


End file.
